The present invention relates to a parcel trim attachment construction for an automobile including a rear window glass bonded thereto.
To facilitate understanding the present invention, a brief reference will be made to a conventional parcel trim attachment construction depicted in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b). In FIG. 1(a), a rear portion of an automobile is shown having a rear seat 1, a parcel panel 2, a trunk lid 3 and a rear window glass 5 having an end bonded to the parcel panel with a bond 6. The parcel trim 7 is attached to the parcel panel 2 with at least one clip 8, as best shown in FIG. 1(b).
The conventional parcel trim attachment construction has various disadvantages: (1) installation is quite complicated, especially when the rear window has a sharp inclination, because there is very little work area; (2) the unsupported rear edge is unstable; and (3) hold down clips detract from the appearance and are expensive in that they must be formed in many colors.